Izzy's One and Only
by Gato9
Summary: ~Dream On~ Well, since this is the Prolouge, it's really short. Izzy is thinking about his crush, you have to guess! If you guess right, I'll put your names up on the next part. But anyways, it's VERY short! But enjoy! (r/r PLEASE!)
1. Default Chapter Title

Izzy's One and Only: Prolouge  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimer's: Digimon does not belong to me, it belongs to Saban and Fox. Then all the other companies that own it.  
  
This is my very first fic that I have never read any coupling about! Oh well..... I'm sugar high right now so I can't think properly. Guess who this person is! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! This is a prolouge so it's gonna be pretty short....... Oh, it's also in season 02... Just r/r. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
~Dream On~  
  
~Izzy~  
  
Izzy lay on his bedsheet, staring up at his ceiling. Why her? Izzy sighed and swung his legs out of bed. It was Saturday and 5 in the morning..... Oh well, good as time as any. Izzy turned on his computer and stared at the blinking screen as it turned on. He checked his watch and sighed. They were having a reunion today.... Everyone will be there.... And she will be there too... Izzy surfed the net for an hour before he grew rather bored. His first time.... His mind wasn't on the computer though. He wasn't thinking about anything. Just.... He stared at the photo on his desk, it was a picture of all the DigiDestined and their Digimon..... He admired her features for a few second before switching off his computer and getting out of bed.  
  
"I'll be home before they wake up...." he whispered putting down the pen that was poised over a pad of paper.   
  
He pulled on some warm clothes and slipped out of the apartment as quietly as he could. He stared at the crisp fall morning. The gentle wind was knocking off red and yellow leaves. Swirling together to make a dazzling sight of fire, winking and blinking in the suns early raise. The ground was covered in a thin layer of fross and he pulled his jacket closer to him. He couldn't get her out of his mind! He didn't even know he had these.... Different feelings about her. Just whenever he drew nearer to her, he felt a spark snap in his body. He had to turn away to hide it from her.... How would his friends react to this? They all expected he would ask Miyako..... But he liked one of her closest friends! Izzy shook his head anxiously.  
  
"Gotta tell her today..." he whispered in his jacket.   
  
He didn't notice he was heading towards the park.... It was one of the places where they'll meet up and talk.... It would be at the Kamiya's residence today. Strange, he was really looking forward to going. Where he would usually dread the idea of having to go there... Tai being there and all. But expecially since ~every~ one would be there... Izzy sat on a bench and looked up at the sky. The sun was rising more quickly now. The hues dancing together to make a sight one would not forget. Izzy watched and sighed. Her almost crimson eyes danced in his mind. Making him sigh in anguish. Maybe there might be some hope. Maybe some.... Then Izzy got up to walk back home....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes I know it's short. But it's all I could do, squeezing it in in my very tight scedual, (yeah right) but I'll write the next part soon. I hope. But I need 5 encouraging reveiws if you even want to see a glimpse of the next part! Try guessing, I'll write out the peoples names that guessed right on my next part. My sugar is running out so I have to get more. SEE YA! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Izzy's One and Only: Part 1  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon, it belongs to Fox and Saban  
  
Heloo! Sorry it took so long to post! AK! I just didn't know when to start because I promised the people who got it right would have their names up... But o well! If you get in late and your name isn't posted. Then it's not my fault! Okay, enjoy!  
  
~Reunion Time~  
  
~Izzy~  
  
Izzy walked down the sidwalk, his head drooped. His mother wouldn't let him wear his usual casual clothing. Instead, she made him wear white jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt over it. Usually, he would be all happy doo da to go. But this time was different. He planned to confess. He never did this before and he had no clue of what to do now! She was younger then him. And Tai would beat the hell out of him if he did anything to her.   
  
"Why do I have to like her?"  
  
Again, her face etched itself into his mind. The same word repeating itself over and over again in his head. *Why?* But this time, there was not going to be a logical answer. Soon, hardly noticing it, he was at the Kamiya's residence. Reluclently, he tapped on the door.   
  
"Hi Izzy!" Kari sang out swinging open the door.  
  
"Oooh! I havn't seen you for such a long time!"  
  
Kari eyed Izzy before hugging him in a warm embrace. Izzy wrapped his arm around her waist to return it. Her face was red from laughter when she lifted it up and returned back before slamming the door. Izzy looked at her before taking off after. When Izzy stepped into the room, everybody looked up, crowded into a corner looking at an old scrapbook that they all made about 2 years ago.   
  
"Hey Izzy!" they all said basically at the same time.  
  
Izzy couldn't help but take a couple glances at her. Aparently some guys noticed and started snickering behind their hands. Namely Davis and Takeru. Tai didn't notice anything and releif flooded his senses. Izzy took one last glance before being wedged in between Matt and Tai. They were pointing and laughing at pictures like a pair of maniacs.   
  
"Kids? Would you like some juice before you head off towards the park?"  
  
All the eyes turned to the womens face and smiled,  
  
"Sure!" they answered at the same time.  
  
Everybody was rushing to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Soon, Matt and Tai had gotten into a chugging match from apple juice and Davis was picking a fight with Takeru saying  
  
"Kari's mine T.J!"  
  
The same old joke as ever but everybody now knew they were friends with a deep bond that nothing could break. Izzy's eyes fell downcast as he saw her eyes twinkle. But something was wrong in her usual bright and shining crimson eyes. Something was troubling her. Something....  
  
"Hey Izzy? You okay?" asked Joe from behind, poking him on the back.  
  
Izzy swirled around in suprise and nodded.  
  
"Yep... Guess reunions aren't really my thing."  
  
"Oh... Okay. You know what Izzy? I have the crest of reliabilty. You know I can tell when something is wrong."  
  
Joe turned away from the last remark and Izzy stood there, thinking.   
  
"Hey! Let's get to the park before it gets too cold!" Tai screamed through the noise.  
  
"Alright!" roared another 9 voices.  
  
Aparrently, Izzy had not said anything. This is where he was planning to... Izzy shook the thought out of his head. He'll let it flow... Everybody bounced down to the main floor and ran out the apartment building. Soon, they were running happily at the park. Eventually, everybody had no breath left to say a single word. So instincally, they plopped down in a shady area in a clearing. Tai had brought his soccer ball (duh!) and everybody had started a wild game of soccer. Except Izzy lay under the tree, his back pressed against the trunk. Kari had not played either. She enjoys playing soccer... I wonder why? But now was almost perfect. Please...  
  
"Kari? Can I ask you something?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh! Susense is what I love to play! Well.. Kari is da gurl! Anyways, this is the list of ppl who got this rite! (I'm sorry if your not on cause I had to do this a certain time and I may not have got your reveiw)  
  
TW  
Rummi  
Nameless Prodution  
Angelicmon  
Zee   
Jujubee  
Seiitsu  
Yin!  
Cybra  
Stargazer  
Mandy  
  
There we go! Heh, hoped you enjoyed my fic! Please reveiw! Ja ne! 


End file.
